Kisses in the Cold
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Mikan loves Natsume but is so stupid she doesn't notice he likes her back! Then, one night, it's cold and she's only wearing a mini skirt and jumper! The ditz, can Natsume warm her up?


Mikan loves Natsume but is so stupid she doesn't notice he likes her back! Then, one night, it's cold and she's only wearing a mini skirt and jumper!!! The ditz, can Natsume warm her up?

Me: Only a one shot!

Mikan: Okies! What's a one shot...?

Me: ... Disclaimed!

Mikan?

Natsume: ... ()

**Kisses in the Cold**

Mikan woke up in the morning, and she found out it was freezing! The snow outside was thick on the ground, and everywhere in the academy, the pipes had frozen and there was no heating. The only one who was actually warm, was Natsume Hyuuga, because after all, he had the alice of fire and it gave him body heat. But he hated the weather as much as anyone else, except, Mikan loved it.

Once she saw the white snow, she threw on her jumper, a skirt, knee high white boots and a scark with matching mittens, and ran into the snow, smiling. Classes had been cut due to the snow and no heating, but she didn't care. She threw the snow over her head in excitement. A few kids copied her, but there were no other 15 year olds around, throwing snow around and acting childish.

Mikan giggled as the snow fell onto her face, melting and making her even more cold and tingly. She laughed and threw more into the air, and then fell onto her back, making a snow angel in the white substance as everyone around her stared. All the children her age were inside, trying to keep warm, although that was highly impossible, as it was super cold outside and extremely cold inside because there was no heating. There was only one other person outside, and that was Natsume Hyuuga, who had the great fire alice. He didn't need to worry about the weather. He was warm, extremely warm.

He watched from a snow covered tree as Mikan ran around like a 5 year old, laughing and throwing snow around like a little girl on her first christmas. She looked so innocent and stupid, he smirked, she was too sweet for words. That's why he liked the ditzy baka, then he saw her trip and he snorted, she was so clumsy. She cried big tears, then got up again, and started running, building a snow man.

Natsume was decked out in a coat, jeans, ear muffs, gloves and a scarf, although he didn't need them to keep warm, but he still wore them so as not to be left out. He watched his faveourite Ichigo-Kara (Strawberry Pattern) run around, squealing as 6 year olds started a snowball fight with her, and she ran from the snowballs and tried to duck, but was always hit. The kids had pretty good aim, he thought to himself.

Mikan was having fun, and that's all that counted to her, and she was always smiling, which Natsume loved. Inwardly, he smiled to himself, because he loved her so much. He wondered what panties she was wearing today...?

Mikan was curious to know where Natsume was while she was playing snowball fights with the kids. Was he warm enough? Of course, she told herself, he was always warm due to his alice, what an idiot she was! But Mikan couldn't help but worry. She wanted to see him that day. She was lonely, plus, she really liked him, possibly, even loved him.

Sometimes she noticed whenever she went near him that he was red in the cheeks, but that was simply a fever, right? And whenever her friend, Tsubasa was with her, it went hot all of a sudden, but it was just Natsume hating Mikan, right? Right?

Gosh, what a ditz.

Mikan smiled as she always did and laughed as the snow balls hit her, then ran away from one that had come alive due to a kids alice, and she ran screaming, much to the kids amusement, and a certain Kuro Neko's.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" she screamed, running as fast as she could, holding her arms out in front of her as the snowball that came after her grew wings and fangs, and she ran even faster. The kids rolled around faster, while Natsume tried not to fall off his branch from laughing so much, well, snickering, he didn't really want Mikan to find out he was watching her.

Mikan had tripped numerous times, and was almost caught by the snowball, and she screamed whenever it came near her. Mikan then got up again, and ran. It was a few hours later before it fell to the ground as a normal snowball, and the kids had already gone, and poor Mikan was all out of breath, but at least it kept her warm, right?

Natsume saw her walking, almost dragging her tired feet, towards the tree they sat at normally, where he read his manga. He watched as she sat there, on her butt, and suddenly stiffened, her hair standing on end, almost.

"_She only just realized it was fricking freezing? Ditz_." Natsume thought to himself as Mikan shivered and her teeth clattered together. She was wearing a mini skirt, for crying out loud, and her underwear, so of course it would be cold, didn't she know that? God, she was an idiot.

He stared at her as she became even more frozen, and she tried to get up, but fell down again, her legs were so weak from running so much. For a while, she stayed like that, and he watched her. Mikan was whimpering and trying not to cry. He then jumped off his bran ch, and walked towards her, glaring at her as she stared at him, whimpering and shivering.

"Ichigo-Kara no baka." he mumbled, and helped her to stand up, then sat down on the snow, warm as anything, and let her seat herself on his lap as her eyes widened, and he wrapped his arms around her small waist, and she shivered, not from the cold, but from being touched by Natsume who was secretly hugging her from behind. And for some odd reason, Mikan felt cosy in his arms, and she was becoming warmer.

"Natsume-kun..." she mumbled as he stared at her with his crimson eyes. She noticed something different about them. They weren't cold around her, anymore, they were kidn and caring and... Loving? She stared at him for a moment, unaware of the blush that creeped over her pale face, and Natsume, of course, noticed this, but he didn't show his blush to her.

"Baka, do you know that you could have fainted! You shouldn't be in such cold weather unless you have the fire alice or the ice alice! Or if you can even handle it! Baka!" he snapped, almost angrily, and Mikan jumped, sad by how he was treating her. She whimpered again, but sadly, and wanted to cry even more. She sniffed lightly, turning her head away from Natsume as he stared at the back of her head.

"Gomen... ne." she whispered, and was about to get up, tears in her eyes, when he pulled her back down, and tightened his grip around her waist, and she blinked, staring at him, blinking in confusion as he made her face him, and turned her body in his lap so she couldn't turn away from him. Mikan stared into his eyes as tears dribbled down her face. He knew himself he had hurt her a little, and he wiped away her tears.

"Baka, I was worried about you. If you had died here I wouldn't be happy! Baka Mikan!" he said, and Mikan blinked, he said her name, again! She gasped softly, staring at him, when he suddenly pressed his lips against hers, and her eyes snapped wide open in shock. He was kissing her, Natsume Hyuuga... Kissing... her. Her belly did back flips, she heard fire works and her heart was flipping like a yo yo. Mikan stayed like that for a few moments, then realized she wanted to kiss him back, and did just that.

Natsume felt her kiss back, and decided to deepen the kiss. He tightened his hold on her waist and brought her closer to his body as she became warmer and her cheeks redened. Natsume slwoly nibbled her lower lip, asking for entrance to be gained, and she opened her mouth so he slipped his tongue in, to her delight, and surprise. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she kissed him back even deeper, her tongue diving into his mouth. Mikan suddenly moaned by accident in his mouth, and he smirked against her lips,

God, she was such a good kisser, and, it was her first time, and his. Mikan then pulled away, for air, and stared at him, dazed and flushed. He smirked and stared at her as she shivered with delight.

Her first kiss... With Natsume Hyuuga...

"How was it? Are you warm enough now?" he asked, and she simply nodded, speechless, the blush of rouge still on her cheeks as he smirked, then pecked her lips gently, before helping her to stand up, and she nearly collapsed because her legs were still tired, so he sweeped her up into his arms, bridal style.

"I'm guessing your room still has no heating?" he asked, and Mikan shook her head, slowly, she was still speechless. He grinned and started to walk with her towards the dormitries, and towards his dorm as she turned even redder, oh no...

"So, stay with me tonight. I won't do anything to you, unless you want it." he smirked, and she squealed, but he pressed his lips against hers, smirking.

"Joke, I won't do anything unless you tell me, Mikan. But until your room gets heating, you can stay with me. After all, exchanging body eat is the best thing for weather like this." he said, and Mikan gasped, then smiled and gave a small nod. He then unlocked his door, and closed it, then sat her on his couch. It was her first time in his room. It was so... Big.

He had a king sized bed, and 2 couches, a mini kitchen, an ensuite and a plazma screen TV with a DVD player and a mini bank safe. Mikan stared around the room as Natsume went into his bathroom to change into his night wear, but beforehand, he threw Mikan a baggy shirt to sleep in. She blushed, when she woke up, it would look like... They did something! Very un-child and more adult like!

Natsume came out, shirtless with baggy pajama pants on, and walked towards Mikan, who was wearing the baggy t-shirt, which reached to her knee's, and he kissed her. Mikan smiled, then hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Arigatou, Natsume-kun, for making me a happy woman." she whispered, and kissed him back as he smirked.

"I wouldn't say woman, more... Little Ichigo Kara girl!" he smirked, and Mikan putned, then got a pillow, and hit him over the head with it, then kissed him madly...

That night, Mikan stayed with him in his room, and he faced her and she faced him, his arms wrapped around her as hers wrapped around her neck. Her head was at the crook of his neck and she slept soundly as his body heat kept her warm.

He was so sweet, when he wanted to be, and she loved him so much, she was just glad he loved her, back...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short one shot, but I'm gonna take a break, sorry to say. I need time to get ideas. I'm losing them... I cried last night because I couldn't think anything up... I went to my sis and asked her...

Arigatou Gozimous! Love you!

_**Love Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
